The disclosure relates to a robot for use in surgeries.
In recent years, there have been more and more cases where surgery is performed using a surgery assistance robot, and there have been increasing needs to provide more elaborated support (hereinafter, referred to as “support”) for such a surgery assistance robot.
Related Art 1 to 3 relate to supporting a surgery assistance robot.
Related Art 1 discloses a technique in which setting information on equipment being used in an operating room is transmitted to a support room provided at a location remote from the operating room. The support room monitors whether or not the setting information received is within an appropriate range, and notifies warning information to the operating room when the setting information is not within the appropriate range (see Patent Literature 1).
Related Art 2 discloses a remote surgery assistance system that relates to an apparatus to be used in an operating room and performs an operation check before a surgery. This system performs an operation check before a surgery, and performs a remote repair or sends a support person (see Patent Literature 2).
Related Art 3 dicloses a technique in which the torque value of a drive motor in operation of a robotic arm is saved at a predetermined interval, and an abnormality is detected from the value of the torque fluctuation (see Patent Literature 3).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-111080    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-7040    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-281421